


break 'em in

by laurenkmyers



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, light edging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:29:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28722879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurenkmyers/pseuds/laurenkmyers
Summary: Callum surprises Ben with a new pair of cuffs that need breaking in.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	break 'em in

**Author's Note:**

> The show gives me one line as inspiration and I guess I just kinda run with it?  
> No beta, we die like men. All mistakes, thus, are my own.

When Ben gets back to the house that evening he’s still slightly tipsy from the amount of shots Frankie had him necking back at The Albert, but he thanks his lucky stars that the water he was also drinking has managed to sober him up enough that he is unlikely to have a hangover tomorrow. He climbs the stairs and turns to feel around for the light on the landing. As he steps inside the dimly lit bedroom he strips his shirt and trousers without really looking at what he’s doing.

Once he has them both off and is now in just his boxers he turns around to see Callum sat up in their bed watching him intently, not a unusual sight- but what is a little odd about the image is the addition of metal cuffs dangling from his boyfriends finger.

“Surprise!” Callum chuckles at the dumbfounded expression on his face.

When Ben doesn’t utter a word he continues, “After you mentioned it earlier I couldn’t stop thinking about it, so I popped back to the station and nicked these.” He says, rambling away, not even realising Ben seems to have lost all functionality of his limbs or that the words he’s trying to utter seem to have been stolen from his lungs.

Callum takes Ben’s lingering silence as a negative reaction to his forwardness and starts flushing and backtracking immediately. It’s fucking adorable, frankly, but Ben won’t allow his man to believe exploring sexual kinks is a _bad_ thing- absolutely not- better nip that one in the bud _right the fuck now._

He stalks over to an oblivious Callum and mounts him, peels away the hands covering his obvious embarrassment and leans in so that Callum can see his face.

“Babe, stop. None o’ that, yeah? I meant every bloody word, babe. Just took me by surprise din’t ya?” He says quickly, “If you wanna use the cuffs… fuck- we’ll use the cuffs. Take your kit off and lie down.” Ben commands.

Callum blanches, but finally stops fretting as his whole body tingles at the request. He tilts his head to look up at Ben who’s now kneeling over Callum to give him enough room to shuffle down the bed.

“Now?”

“Hell yeah, now." Ben exclaims. "This is the single hottest thing you’ve ever done. Other than that time you did that thing with your tongue that made me come so hard I blacked out.” Ben reminisces hotly, lowering himself to grind his already half-hard cock along Callum’s to emphasise exactly how _into it_ he is. Callum groans into the friction.

“Fuck…yeah. Okay.” He grumbles, ripping his shirt over his head and fumbling to take off the rest of his clothes. Ben also takes off his clothes and the two of them fall into their first proper kiss of the night, its hot and wet and messy, just the way they like it.

Ben pulls back and snatches the cuffs that have been kicked to the bottom of the bed in all the scrambling. He crawls back up his boyfriend’s glorious body and kisses him deliberately on the mouth. “Right, if at point you don’t like something Cal, I need you to promise me you’ll let me know, yeah?”

Callum nods in understanding.

“I need you to use your words, babe.”

“Okay, I promise.” He says.

“Good.”

Ben smiles back at him. “Fuck, I can’t believe you’re actually letting me do this.”

“I trust you.” Callum says without hesitation, keeping the eye contact to solidify his honesty.

It stirs something soft and silly in Ben’s belly. _God, he loves this man so much._

His cock twitches at the idleness, reminding him where he is, and it prompts him back into action.

“Arms above your head, babe.” Ben orders. Callum does so without question. “Keys?” Ben asks.

“What?”

“The keys for the cuffs, Cal,” He chuckles, “Where are they? Need ‘em close for getting you out after.”

“Oh.” Callum says, and then nods to the bedside table where Ben spots them immediately. Good.

Ben shuffles himself up Callum’s body until he’s high enough that he can lean forward and slot each of Callum’s wrists into their respective cuffs. He looks down at him to see if he’s still okay. Callum nods and urges him to continue, so Ben clicks one cuff into place and then the other. “Not too tight are they?” Ben asks.

Callum tugs on them a little, “Na, they’re good.”

Ben sits back to admire his handiwork.

_Fuck._

“You’re fucking gorgeous, Cal. Can’t believe you’re mine.” He appraises, allowing himself another minute to just _look_.

Callum squirms under the gaze. “Ben…” he whines against the bite of the metal.

“I’ve got you, darlin’.” Ben dips his head. “Gonna give you exactly what you need.” He whispers against Callum’s collarbone, then slides down further with his tongue and latches onto a nipple, teasing it into hardness. Callum bites down hard on his bottom lip to quieten the moan desperately trying to escape.

Eventually Ben makes his way further south until he’s eyeing his boyfriend’s swollen cock with a lick of his lips. He blows hot air along the head which causes Callum to shudder, and then peppers soft kisses up the length of it. It jolts under his tongue, desperate for a more significant touch. Callum thrashes above him, bucking his hips wildly. Ben has to pin them down with an open palm splayed across the soft part of his stomach.

Normally, Callum would have trailed his fingers into Ben’s hair by now, but the beauty of the cuffs is that Callum _can’t_ touch. He has to take everything Ben gives him without complaint. So when Ben bypasses his cock, instead, lathering his inner thigh with kisses, Callum lets out a desperate sound from low in his throat in protest.

Ben chuckles into the meat of his boyfriend’s thigh. “You okay up there?” He goads, knowing full well that Callum is absolutely _not okay_ with this kind of teasing. “Did you need something, babe?” Callum bucks his hips again in frustration.

“Please.” He eventually mewls.

“Please what?” Ben prods. “Words, babe.” He adds, before poking his tongue out to kitten lick his way up Callum’s perineum, like the fucking tease he is. His boyfriend’s hips shoot up, only to be pushed harshly down again by Ben’s hand. The metal of the cuffs rattle harshly against the headboard in the struggle.

“I need your mouth on me.” Callum scream-begs.

“My mouth is on you, love.” Ben pulls back in mock offense. “Or did you want it somewhere else?”

“ _Fuck you_.” Callum growls.

“That comes later, gorgeous.” Ben laughs and lays an open mouthed kiss to his rim; a promise for the future.

Ben wastes no more time with teasing words. He picks his head up from its previous position and works his way back between Callum’s open legs. He starts by licking a deliberate stripe up the length of Callum’s aching cock. His free hand grips the base and pumps, once, twice, before he’s leaning over and taking the head into his mouth. He swirls his tongue around it, savouring the flavour. He hums around the tip and sinks lower, hollowing his cheeks until he feels Callum hit the back of his throat. He holds himself still for a moment, swallows, and then slides back up. He then repeats the process a few times until Callum is writhing beneath him, ready to spill his load after the intensity of the night.

Callum’s whimpering becomes desperate little mewling noises as he approaches the finish line, his hips stutter in warning and Ben continues working him through it, knows Callum is on the precipice of release, almost tipping over the edge and into oblivion…when he pulls off completely.

Callum releases a hard, shallow pant of frustration at the loss. His curled up toes unclench and his long legs flop back to the bed as the rush of his impending orgasm fades from his body.

“Sorry, babe. Did you think we were done?” Ben chuckles, climbing up his boyfriend’s pliant body.

He reaches under the pillow besides Callum’s head to produce a small packet of lube he left there this morning. As he opens the packet he watches Callum carefully; making sure his man is lucid enough to consent to more. Callum stays quiet, throat too raw for much else, but his eyes shine bright with trust. Ben slides back down to place a sweet kiss on Callum’s kneecap in thanks.

Callum knows the rules of this particular game, and he knows if he plays into it- without complaint- he’ll get exactly what he needs in the end, he also knows that if he bites back it will only elongate the torture further, so he submits all of himself over to Ben; a willing participant in whatever comes next.

Ben circles the slippery digit around Callum’s opening before slowly pushing inside. He does this with a second finger too, and when the two of them are stretched inside Callum, only then does he put his mouth back on his boyfriend’s cock.

This time, Ben _wants_ Callum to finish. He keeps a brutal pace, thrusting in and out as he bobs his head in tandem. Callum pulls harshly on the metal trapping his wrists, the burn of it making him harder than he ever thought possible.

When Ben finally, blessedly allows Callum to reach his peak his jaw relaxes as he swallows around him, like a man deprived. Callum roars his release down the back of his throat so prettily. Once he’s completely empty he slumps back down onto the bed.

Ben pulls up and off and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, and without a second thought he grabs the key from the table and unlocks the cuffs. He carefully brings his boyfriends arms back down to the bed one by one. “You okay, love?” Ben asks kissing him softly on the lips.

“M’good.” Callum mumbles.

And it’s enough of an answer for Ben to know that it’s safe to leave for a moment. He kisses his boyfriend on the head, tells him he’ll be back, and then rushes out of the room.

He comes back a minute later with some ice wrapped in a damp flannel which he uses to dab at the small bruises already forming on Callum’s wrists. Callum hisses at the sting and opens his sluggish eyes.

“You sure you’re okay, Cal?” Ben asks again, worry settling in. “I wasn’t too rough was I?”

Callum smiles reassuringly, shakes his head and then nuzzles closer.

“It was amazing, Ben- you were amazing.” 

The anxiety in Ben’s chest settles.

“ _You_ were amazing, babe. So beautiful.” Ben whispers a gentle kiss along the inside of Callum’s wrist.

After he’s held the ice on the bruises for longer than is strictly necessary Ben then rubs some soothing lotion carefully into them which Callum seems to appreciate as he hums dreamily into the massage.

When Ben is satisfied that Callum has been properly looked after he puts everything back into their box for another day and climbs into the bed behind Callum, who has already nodded off. Ben tucks himself into the warmth of Callum’s body and kisses the back of his neck.

“I’m going to marry you, Callum Highway.” He whispers quietly into his shoulder blades before drifting off himself.

Callum smiles goofily in his sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> come and yell at me on tumblr: laurenkmyers


End file.
